Star Ocean Battle For the Universe
by Stargirlthewriter
Summary: SO2 After the defeat of Indalecio, Claude and the gang was supposed to be sent back to earth. However, this wasn't the case as Rena had awoke to find herself on Planet Earth. What happened to everyone after the defeat of Indalecio?


_**Star Ocean 2: Battle for the Universe**_

_By: stargirlthewriter _

_Summery: (SO2) After the defeat of Indalecio, Claude and the gang was supposed to be sent back to earth. However, this wasn't the case as Rena had awoke to find herself on Planet Earth. What happened to everyone after the defeat of Indalecio? What are the people of Milocina hiding? Where did the two other nedians disapear to after the battle?_

_Rating: T _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean: The Second Story, Just this Fanfiction. _

_A Female voice narrates as a clip of the defeat of Indalecio plays_

**Female Narration:** My name is Rena, Rena Lanford. The universe has just been saved from the clutches of the Ten Wise Men. However, Nede has been destroyed as a result!

_Clip of the destruction of nede, several buildings are being disintigrated by a wave of light._

**Rena:** At least Expel has been restored...Hey! Wait a minute! This isn't Expel! What's going on here?!

_Clip of Rena, awakening on earth, and then of her asking some lady in the park where she is_

**Rena:** Where am I? Where's Claude and the others? Just watch and find out!

_One last clip of Rena bumping into Claude's father, Ronixis J. Kenni and the two of them conversing, then we fade to the opening sequence._

_Opening 1:_ _Go to the Light, By Amika Hattan_

_Episode 1: Destruction of Nede! Rena Arrives on Earth!_

_Fade in to a tower in Fienal, Indalecio clearly dying. The camera cuts to show the gang, first it shows Claude and Rena, then Celine and Ashton, then Precis and Leon, and finally Chisato and Noel. The camera cuts back to a close up of Indalecio's face. His eyes are closed, yet he's barely alive. He speaks to our Heroes._

**Indalecio:** It's no use...The universe is doomed. Even if I die, the Crest will be invoked. My goal will have been reached...

_Cut to Rena and Claude, Claude speaks out_

**Claude:** Your Goal?! If you annihilate everything, then what would be left to rule?

_Cut back to a close up of Indalecio_

**Indalecio:** (_His eyes open slowly) _Rule? _(he closes his eyes again and chuckles)_

_Cut to a shot of the full gang, they're all listening as Indalecio continues to speak_

**Indalecio:** It matters not. If I cannot rule, then everything is doomed to destruction.

_The room shakes violently at those words. Everyone is startled by the sudden quake and they hang on to one another for support._

_Cut to Claude and Rena_

**Claude:** Wh-What?!

_Cut back to Indalecio_

**Indalecio:** The Crest of Annihilation was meant to be invoked upon the obliteration of our life force. There is now no means of halting the obliteration.

_Cut back to the Gang, The camera slowly pans over each and every one of their faces, everyone is clearly worried. As the camera gets to Claude and Rena, it quickly swoops to the door where Mayor Narl and Professor Mirage run in_

**Narl:** Miss Rena! Quickly! Place the Crest of Enchantment upon the Crest of Annihilation!

**Mirage:** What are you waiting for?! Do it quickly or it will be too late!

_The Camera cuts back to the gang and Rena steps towards Indalecio and the Crest of Annihilation, as she walks over, the Camera pans around her untill her back faces the camera, then we cut to an angled shot of Rena holding a small ball of energy. She places the ball near the crest and then backs away. The camera pans up to the Crest of Annihilation as it changes. Then cuts to an angled shot of Indalecio, who's now on the ground as he speaks his final words._

**Indalecio:** What fools... _(he dies)_

_The Camera cuts back to the gang, They all (except Chisato and Noel, who don't seem surprised at all) cry out and hold on to one another again as the quaking starts once more. Cut to Claude and Rena._

**Rena:** What?! Why?!

_Cut to Mirage and Narl, they're not surprised either, in fact, out of the group, they appear to be the calmest._

**Mirage:** It has begun.

_Cut to the gang as everyone turns to the two of them_

**Claude:** What has begun?! I thought that the Crest of Enchantment was supposed to halt the annihilation of the universe!

_Cut back to Mirage and Narl_

**Narl:** Yes, the annihilation of the universe has certianly been halted by the power of the Crest of Enchantment.

_Cut to Leon and Precis_

**Leon:** Then why is this place still shaking?

**Precis:** It seems to be getting worse!

_Cut to Mirage and Narl_

**Mirage: **I'm sure that I already told you. The Crest of Enchantment can only reverse the subject of annihilation. There aren't many places that could absorb the energies necessary to invoke the destruction of the universe.

_Cut to Celine and Ashton_

**Ashton:** Wh...What do you mean?

_Cut to Mirage and Narl_

**Narl:** Yes. The Crest of enchantment will divert all of the energy to Energy Nede.

_Cut back to the Gang._

**Everyone (Except Noel and Chisato):** _(Clearly shocked) _What?!

_Cut to Ashton and Celine_

**Celine:** If that happens...Energy Nede...

_Cut to Narl and Mirage_

**Narl:** Will dissapear without a trace, yes.

_Rena runs over to Narl and Mirage_

**Rena:** You can't!

_Mirage places her hands on Rena's shoulders to calm her._

**Mirage:** Do not worry. The energy generated at the time will be used to phase-shift you out of Energy Nede. At the same time, Expel of the past will also be brought back to this time-space continuum. Thus, granting your wish.

_Claude joins Rena's side as Mirage lets go of Rena's shoulders._

**Claude: **That's not the problem!

_Cut to a Close up of Mirage_

**Mirage:** It's better than having the entire universe itself be annihilated. The Crest of Annihilation was something that we Nedians created by accident. We don't need to take anyone else down this path of self-destruction.

_Camera pans to Narl_

**Narl:** _(He nods in agreement) _By now. We have lived too long. You could say so long as to annihilate the entire universe...There is no other civilization that has developed this far. This must be the end for Nede.

_Cut to Rena, who's clearly shocked by this turn of events._

**Rena: **Why didn't you tell us?! If we had known...

_Narl interrupts._

**Narl: **Thank you, Rena. You're too kind. If you knew this, you certianly would have been reluctant to do this.

**Mirage:** That is why we asked Noel and Chisato not to say anything.

_Ashton, Celine, Precis, Leon and Claude turn their attention to Chisato and Noel, giving them looks of not necesarily anger, but suspicion._

**Noel:** Sorry for keeping quiet...

**Chisato:** We were...Under oath.

_Cut to Rena_

**Rena:** I know! Why don't the people of Nede come with us?

_Cut to Narl and Mirage_

**Narl:** No. When Energy Nede is annihilated, we too will be annihilated.

**Mirage:** We have come to the conclusion that when a living creature has stopped evolving, it's not worth it for that creature to continue to exist.

**Narl:** Rena, Chisato and Dr. Noel...Please...Continue living your lives to the fullest as the last three nedians in existance.

_Cut to Rena and Claude_

**Rena:** _(saddened)_ Everyone...

_Claude takes her hand in order to reassure her, the two of them look at each other. Claude's reassuring disposition reassures Rena a little bit._

_Cut to Noel and Chisato_

**Noel:** Yes...I will work hard.

**Chisato:** _(also quite saddened)_ Goodbye...Everyone.

_Cut to Narl and Mirage_

**Narl:** Well, it's time to bid you all farewell.

**Mirage:** It's alright. Our hearts are strangely calm. I believe that this is because our hearts are with you.

**Narl:** Please carry our hearts gently.

_A white light sweeps through the room. The camera cuts to Precis and Leon looking at each other in fear, then to Celine and Ashton who are just standing by eachother, holding hands, then it cuts to Noel and Chisato who look up at the camera, worried for the future, then we see Claude and Rena who are now holding on to each other, also looking up at the camera in fear, then it cuts back to Mirage and Narl who still seem quite calm about the situation. Finally, the camera cuts to the corpse of Indalecio. Through out all these shots, the white light sweeps through them._

_Fade out_

_Fade in to a shot of Energy Nede itself being disintegrated by energy that seems to be comming from within, we see a closeup of the 'dome' of energy as it implodes. Then the camera cuts to the cities of Nede being destroyed by a wave of energy, sweeping through the landscapes, untill the camera cuts to Energy Nede in full imploding and disintegrating, from the energy remaining, eight bubbles form, containing our heroes. As they float towards expel, the camera cuts to show the bubbles containing Claude and Rena_

_Their bubbles are just about to touch, they reach their hands out to each other, they manage to grasp each other's hand, but then they're instantly pulled apart._

_Cut to Claude_

**Claude:** Rena--!

_Cut to Rena_

**Rena:** Claude--!

_Cut back to the two bubbles as Claude and Rena are pulled farther apart with their hands still reaching out for each other_

_Fade out_

**Rena:** Ugh...My head...Claude?...Claude...

_Fade in to an angled shot of Rena awakening on a grassy field, in the background, one can hear kids playing on a playground not too far from where she is._

**Rena: **This isn't Expel...

_Rena stands up, the camera cuts to an angled shot down the hill into the park, Rena walks into the shot and calls out_

**Rena:** Claude! Celine! Ashton! Precis! Leon! Noel! Chisato! Anyone?!

_She falls to her knees realising that she's pretty much alone now._

_Cut to a shot of Rena, she's clearly saddened and alone._

**Rena:** Everyone... _(She burries her head into her arms and starts crying as this is the first time she has been truely alone)_

_Rena continues to sob for a while, then manages to pull herself together and stand up._

**Rena:** _'I may as well figgure out where I am...Right?'_

_Cut to a Park bench where a lady is reading from a newspaper, the dog leashed to the tree is sleeping in the shade, Rena walks up to the woman_

**Rena:** Pardon me, Ma'm. But could you tell me where this is?

**Lady:** Ahem. _(she points to the sign)_

_Camera swipes to show a sign that reads "Bridgeport Park"_

_Camera Swipes back to Rena and the Lady_

**Rena:** Oh! Thanks! _(she leaves)_

**Lady:** Whatever...Stupid cosplayer...

_Fade out_

_**Eyecatch**_

_Fade in. Rena is walking in the middle of the road, a crowd of onlookers is watching her, whispering various things like "Is she drunk?" "What is that cosplayer doing here?" "She looks really cute!" "Is the elf-girl lost?"_

_Cut to a shot of a 6 year old little girl holding hands with her mother_

**Child:** Mommy! Mommy! Look! It's an elf!

**Mother:** No sweetie, that's just a drunken cosplayer. Elfs don't exist.

**Child:** But Mooooommmmmmyyyyyy! She has the ears! They're real! I can see them!

**Mother:** _(sweatdrop) _I think you've been watching too much Yousei...

_Cut back to Rena, who's still walking in the middle of the road._

**Rena:** _'Why is everyone calling me a "Kawsplayer?" Is that the name of the planet I'm on?'_

_The camera cuts right behind Rena, where there's a car comming right at her!_

_Cut back to a closeup of Rena as she gives the classic chibi look of horrification. Her eyes are beady, the classic "blue blush" and her mouth is opened in a very exagerated way._

**Rena:** _(She screams...Loudly.)_

_Cut to a shot where a frightened Rena jumps out of the way of the car._

**Man in the Car:** Hey, watch it!

_Cut to Rena, she's still huffing and puffing from the shock._

**Rena:** _'That seems like something Precis might like...'_

_Swipe to the next scene, where we see Claude just waking up._

_Camera is at a birds' eye view as we see Claude turn over as his alarm clock goes off._

_Cut to a shot of said alarm clock, and Claude's hand comes over and pushes a button to make the beeping noise shut off._

_Cut to a shot of Claude crawling out of bed, he yawns and looks up at the camera._

**Claude:** _'I'm...Back on Earth...At home...But where did Rena and the others go?'_

_He looks down, the camera cuts to a side-profile close-up of his face_

**Claude:** _'Rena...Where is she now? How is she doing...? Will I ever...'_

_He looks back up at the Camera, this time we cut to a front view of his face. He looks sad._

**Claude:** _'Will I ever see her again?'_

_The camera cuts to a full-body shot of him standing up, he leaves to take a shower._

_Camera swipes back to Rena, who's sitting on a bench along the sidewalk in front of a clothing store. All sorts of people are gawking at her._

_Cut to a shot of two schoolgirls who have noticed Rena._

**Schoolgirl 1:** _(squeal)_ Eeeeiiiiiiiieeeee! Is that the english voice actor of Aino Momoko? The main character from Yousei?! She's so cute!

**Schoolgirl 2:** She takes her role very seriously by dressing up as the main character! _(she nods at her companion)_

**Schoolgirl 1:** I know! Isn't it so cool? We should totaly get her autograph!

_Cut to Rena, the two school girls aproach her_

**Schoolgirl 1:** Um excuse me...Are you, like...The voice actor of Aino Momoko from Yousei? We LOVE how you did her voice! In some ways, it sounds just like the Japanese version!

**Schoolgirl 2:** Yes, me and my friend Anne are big anime fans, and we especially love the anime Yousei. The anime, for once is better than the manga.

**Schoolgirl 1:** I know, right?

**Rena:** _(A question mark appears above her head)_ Huh?...I have no idea what you're talking about.

_The schoolgirls both sigh, the "mushroom cloud" comming out of their mouths, obviously they're disapointed._

**Anne:** Rats. Just another cosplayer. Come on, Jen, let's go.

**Jen:** I still like your costume, though. It's really good.

_The two girls leave, leaving Rena quite confused_

**Rena:** What was that all about?

_Camera swipes back to the next scene, where Claude has finished getting dressed, and now he's combing his hair._

**Claude:** _'I never even got to ask her...'_

_Cut to a shot of Claude, trying to pull something out from his pocket. The camera follows his hand, it's balled up into a fist so it's unclear what exactly he pulled out from his pocket._

_Cut to a front-shot of Claude holding up his opened hand, but from the position of his fingers it's still unclear what exactly he has._

**Claude:** Rena...

_Swipe back to Rena, as she walks down the sidewalk, unsure of where to go, but yet looking for something or someone that could give her a hint._

_Cut to a shot of Rena bumping into a tall man in an Earth Federation Uniform._

**Rena:** Oof! I'm sorry!

**Man:** Ah, not a problem miss...You on your way to an anime convention? Your costume looks so real.

**Rena:** Anime? What's anime? And what do you mean by costume? I'm not wearing a costume...I'm trying to figgure out where I am.

_Cut to a Closeup of the man's face. It is none other than Ronixis J. Kenni. Claude's father and the Leader of the Earth Federation._

**Ronixis:** I see, ma'm. Tell me...Where are you from, exactly?

_Cut to a shot of Rena and Ronixis._

**Rena:** I'm from the Arlia Village, on the world known as Expel.

**Ronixis:** So you're...From another planet then...Interesting. Miss, what's your name?

**Rena:** It's Rena, Rena Lanford. Can you tell me where exactly is this?

**Ronixis:** I'm sure you have lots of Questions, miss. But. I'm going to have to ask you to come in for questioning.

**Rena:** Er...Okay.

**Ronixis: **Just follow me into the car, miss. And by the way. I am Ronixis J. Kenni. Commodore of the Earth Federation.

_Rena gasps._

**Rena: **_'Ronixis...J...Kenni...? Earth Federation...? Perhaps he can help me find Claude!'_

_Fade out_

_End Theme:__ Mi Ra I by Kazuyoshi Baba_

_Claude Narrates the preview sequence for the next episode..._

_A clip of a Classroom, in which Claude isn't focusing on the lecture, but just staring out the windoe_

**Claude:** I'm Claude, Claude C. Kenni. After defeating Indalecio, we were all supposed to be sent to Expel, but instead, I was sent back to Earth.

_A clip of Rena Stepping into a scanner plays_

**Claude:** I wonder where Rena is now...And what she's doing?

_A clip of Rena and Claude, being reunited just before Claude has to go into space once more, the two of them embrace_

**Claude:** Will I ever see her again?

_A clip of the title Screen: Star Ocean: Battle for the Universe, "Episode 2: Reunion! Rena's Questions, Claude's Hopes" appears_

**Claude:** Find out in the next episode of _Star Ocean: Battle for the Universe!_

_Fade out_


End file.
